A Second Chance
by Vibious
Summary: After second impact shini is given a choice, A choice to go back and relive the past, or to stay in this futeure. He chooses to go back...
1. Prologue

Words of how pathetic, and aving his hair stroked by his true match.Hello everybody, I am sorry I took so long to write anything, but my family life has been hell, and I have been studying for finals. Well I hope you like this, the summary for this story is that third, wait you have to read this first ha, eat me. Well here it goes. Ohh yeah I would like to thank unbesigbar for this chapter. So now here we go.  
  
A second chance  
Act 1  
Scene 1  
  
The sea of orange, now taking over every ocean, and water body on the whole planet, an eternal reminder of how truly fucked up humanity truly was, and the giant body of some red eyed behemoth, the reminder of how stupid, and greedy humanity was. But the most important reminder are to childred, and a small silver cross. A boy with the markings of the Christ burned into his body, and a girl with the scars of the mother of humanity's perfect child.   
  
The boy sat up, looking to his right he saw the stake with the cross, the sign wich saved, and condemned humanity. He then looked right and saw the only the person on this hell. Just looking at her sent the most unfamiliar emotion to him coursing through his veigns, rage, anger, hatred, and fury. He then stradled her, in what looks like a almost erotic pose, then his arms shot out like those of bardiel, cutting off the circulation slowly killing her. Images of her hitting him, yelling at him, insulting him, running away from him, and the images from third impact, her pushing him, her rejecting him, but then she did something that was propably never supposed to happen… she stroked his cheek, and when this happened all the good images destroyed the bad. Her smiling, her singing, her dancing, her taling with him, their synch training, and the most well kept memory of his life, their kiss. And with this he fell down on her, in a crying ball of sadness, being answered only by the words of "how pathetic".   
  
After waking up, and rolling off asuka he saw something or someone he never wanted to see, his father. "hello son" were the words that snapped him back to reality. "Why are you here" he answered in a voice quavering with fear and anger. " I am hear to offer you a gift, for screwing up your life." "what would that be?" shinji asked now interested. "I talked with the lord and I was able to convince him to be able to give you a second chance." "what do you mean, I don't understand?" " you can go back in time to the beginning of the angel war to the moment that you entered tokyo-3, with all your memories." "why are you doing this" " because my son I took your life, and I want to repay you, and because I now see that I owe it too your mother." "what about asuka?" " she will not be affected" "alright I accept" he said before kissing asuka and changing the course of history.  
  



	2. My Gaurdian Angel

Here is chapter 2 in the story a second chance  
  
Shinji wakes up on a train. "where am I?" he thought "I vaguely remember this place.". "may I please sit here?" he was asked by a young six year old girl pointing to the seat next to him. "uhh sure" he replied. "so do you remember when you are?" he little girl asked. "what do you mean?" he replied shaking. "ohh come on Shinji you know what I mean accepting your second chance. Still startles me how you accepted this second chance so quickly. Personally I would have thought you would have hesitated, or not even accepted." She answered sounding mildly cocky. "How do you know all of that?" he asked sounding obviously shaken. "I am what you Lilum like to call a guardian angel. I have known you since before you were born. Now you shouldn't think that you really lost everything from second impact it is true you look almost the same as you did before you arrived in Tokyo 3, but look at your palms, that is one thing that you can never remove. It is a sign of what you are and what you shall become." Shinji then looked at his palm noticing that the sign of the stigmata was still there. "what the hell happened?" he asked. "the fake lances they pierced your palms as you remember well one of the special property of the lance is that it always leaves a permanent mark. Well you should be getting ready because you are just about to arrive at Tokyo 3 so get your things. Good Bye Shinji Ikari." She said with a slight bow and started walking away. "Wait ! whats your name, will I ever see you again will I." he asked before being interrupted. "my name is Melinda an I will see you again when I feel I am needed. Now you should get ready for your meeting with Miss. Katsuragi."  
  
I would like to thank Unbesigbar because he was the guy who originally gave me that kick in the butt to get started. I would like ot thank Victor because he taught me how to write all the stories I have written so far. I would like everyone to no that I have no intention of making this a self insert, and never will because I personally don't like them. I find that they are mainly used just hook up some poor pathetic person with their favorite anime character. Personally I like real chicks. I also need proof readers and people who would brainstorm with me every now and then if you want to help you can find me at todeskurier on aim and vibious for aim my email is barmandr.com. Thanks I hope you like the chapter and all feed back is welcome just tell the truth and don't burn me to crispy, just medium rare.  
  
p.s. I got hazed because my first chapter was short and seemed rush, wellllll it was. I wrote it in 45 minutes this one also was I wrote it on a car drive. I havnt had to much time but summer just started so I should write more chapters and they will be a higher quality. No there won't be much moving from the story line until the arrival of Asuka because there isn't much background info in the first five episodes but I am going over the series so I might be wrong. Just one final final thing the more brainstormers the better the story will be. 


	3. Suiting Up For Battle

Well I am finally back. Ha that stupidhospital thought that they could hold me forever, damn speeding vehicles. Well this is the newest chapter to my story hope y'all like it. Ohh and please try to contact me I finally got a proof reader, but more than one is always better. So here it is chapter three of _A Second Chance_ (.)v

Whoa deja vue' were the first thought that entered the young Ikari's mind, after stepping out onto the sidewalk outside of the train station. Well I guess that can happen in this situation, he thought to himself trying to stifle a small laugh, but he was interrupted by the loud scream of multiple rockets flying only a few feet from his body. It was then that his natural instincts kicked in and he wanted to look around for somewhere to hide, but those actions were stopped, when his self survival instincts (those that had been honed in, in the years of fighting with Eva) kicked in and he reached into his memory and remembered that Misato should be arriving any second, so with knees almost shaking he held his ground and waited. Almost as if on cue, Misato arrived in her blue sports car. "Hurry get in," Misato shouted as she was throwing open the side door. Shinji willingly jumped in and was trying hard to stay in his skin while Misato floored it, was trying to avoid a giant foot that was about to make it into nothing more than a small smear on the highway.

"Hi, my name is Shinji Ikari, it is nice to meet you Miss. Katsuragi," Shinji said to Misato. "Well it is nice to meet you too," Misato responded through gritted teeth as they raced through the city trying to avoid falling debris. "Oh yeah but please call me Misato, Miss, Katsuragi, makes me feel so old," Misato said as she was stopping at a small cliff to overlook the battlefield. "Why are they all pulling out," Misato whispered to herself as she noticed that all the VTOLs were retreating away from the angel. "what in the hell?" Misato began thinking when, "Uhh Miss Katsuragi?" Shinji said quietly distracting Misato from her observing the battle field. "Yes Shinji" Misato said looking away from the angel. "Uhhm shouldn't we head for a shelter?" It was then that both of the car's occupants noticed a small white light flying straight at the angel, and right when Misato was pulling herself inside through the window that suddenly there was total silence, and then the horrible roar of the shocwave tore through the surrounding area, destroying, throwing, or just bashing away at all things in its path. The Sound and sight of said Shockwave kicked Shinji into overdrive as he tried to grab Misato, so he might act as a shield for her.

The shockwave soon receded, leaving a stunned Misato, and Shinji in its wake, Misato was the first to come too. "owwww, I can't believe they would use an N2 mine like that," She said feeling a tightness around her, her head still spinning she kept her eyes closed. "Shinji are you alright." Misato said still slightly dazed. "Shinji, are you here Shinji?" Misato asked again after getting no reply. As she opened her eyes, and began getting her bearings, it was then that she realized the pressure she was feeling was a Shinji Ikari holding on to her, for what seemed to be, dear life. Misato smiled, and then in the flirtiest voice she could muster "Shinji-kun Shinji-kun" she whispered in his ear. "what's going on, I'm sore all over" Shinji replied, Misato smiling as she put the icing on her Shinji harassment cake. "was that as fun for you as it was for me?" Misato purred into his still dazed, and ringing ears. "what Shinji shouted springing into a sitting position bashing the back of his head into the steering wheel. "Shinji if you wouldn't mind getting off of me, I would like to get going." Misato said looking up at Shinji who was sitting on top of her. "ahh, sorry sorry.

"Here you should read this," Misato said as she gave Shinji the small NERV handbook. Not so long after they had arrived at the bottom, they were lost in the bowels of NERV. It was then they both heard an elevator door open. 'Enter Ritsuko,' Shinji thought with a small smirk. "Ah hi there Ritsuko," Misato said with a slightly nervous tone. "Why are you wasting my time, captain? Don't you know that we are short on time and manpower!" Ritsuko answered angrily. "Sorry" "so this is the boy" Ritsuko said looking down at Shinji with a look that just screamed anticlimax. "Hi my name is Shinji" The young man said putting his hand out for a hand shake. "What happened to your hand?" Ritsuko said while looking at his stigmata marks. "Ohh it is just a bruise from when our car flipped on the way here," Shinji responded, while praying that she would believe it. "Ahh I see, well why don't you come see me later on so that I can look at that," the good doctor told Shinji. "Ohh no it quite ok, it will heal, I am quite a fast healer," Shinji answered.

Before they knew it, they were skimming across the cooling fluid leading to Eva unit 1. 'I got to act surprised or they will know that something is up, but what am I supposed to do about Rei, should I have her still come out. I think I should act cold towards dad to let him know that I will not let him push me around, that ought to put a little hole in his scenario.'

They were soon at the bridge and then the lights that changed his life turned on, and he saw her again, his mom. "What is this thing supposed to be," Shinji said with some very well faked surprise. "This is man's ultimate Fighting Machine, the synthetic life form known as Evangelion, Unit One. Built here in secret, it is mankind's last hope," the good doctor said. "My dad made this huh." Shinji said. "Correct." The cold hearted Gendo said as he appeared above the Eva behind the reinforced glass. Shinji looked at his father and then said, "it's been a while huh dad." "Yes it has, we're moving out, I want you to pilot it." "You want me to pilot that; I have no experience in that there is no way that I can." Shinji said in mock anger, but his message got out. Gendo pressed a button and said, "Fuyutski." "Yes," the sub commander answered. "Bring out Rei, the replacement is useless," The evil Gendo said. "Yes... can we use her?" Gendo fixes his glasses, "She's not dead yet." Fuyutski, with no other options says, "Understood." Then Rei came on the line, as a small voice only screen popped up. "Rei" "our spare is unusable, we need you to pilot again," Gendo said. "Yes sir," Rei said from her bead and was then wheeled out towards Eva Unit 1.

Suddenly a large rumbling sound filled the room followed by a cracking noise, it was then that a large light came flying towards Rei; Shinji was off like a shot, protecting her with his own body, while the Eva decided to protect him. "Impossible, the Eva wasn't plugged in to any sort of external power and its batteries were drained." said a random staff member in the background. (a.n. I wonder how many random staff members they have wandering around NERV I mean in E.O.E. there were tons. I wonder what their pay is.) "There was no entry plug inserted either that is impossible." Ritsuko shouted yanking at her hair. "Did it try to protect him?" Misato asked with a mystified look on her face. "Alright" Shinji shouted at his father, "I will pilot Eva Unit 1, but I want 10 million yen transferred to my account the moment I am done, and once I am done you will grant me one request or I do not pilot, do we have a deal?" Shinji said with a look of pure fury, and determination plastered to his face. "That is outrageous," Said the good old Doctor. Gendo then sneered at shinji but knew there was no way Shinji was going to back down "You will have your money," Gendo said in his evil Gendo way. "As for the other part?" Shinji asked. "Meet me in my office afterwards," Gendo said. "Good, now how do I get in," soon after Shinji was in the plug, and he plug was inserted into the Eva.

"This should be a piece of cake" Shinji thought to himself. "Which could pose a problem?" Said a small voice coming from his right shoulder. "What the" Shinji thought as he jerked his head to the right to see a chibi girl on his right shoulder. "Who are you?" Shinji asked surprised by the small wings on her back. "I'm Melinda, have you already forgot me?" Melinda said felling sadness. "No it's just that you look different than last time," Shinji answered.

"Well I can do that, how I look is my choice. I can look however I want, but right now that is no the point, as you know you have an incredibly high sync ratio, which could be a problem because if you had a 100 synch ratio the first time you piloted, a lot of unwanted questions could arise," Melinda said looking Shinji into the eyes, making hand motions throughout the small speech. "So how do I fix that?" Shinji asked a little worried. "Like this" she replied snapping her fingers, as Shinji felt a light pop in his left ear.

Shinji proceeded to feel his ear, and felt a small, but elaborate pewter cross pierced into his earlobe. "What's this," Shinji asked getting angry. "It will bind your synch ratio, so as long as you wear it, it will put your synch ratio at the point where it was the first time you did all of this, so you need to remember that you will not be able to work at full power, you'll be slower, and not as strong, so it would be wise to remember this information, and try to compensate." Melinda answered with a sigh.

"Well I believe that we should start the flow of time again, and get your fight started." Melinda said disappearing as everything outside started moving, and the dissonance of the surrounding area started filtering through the cockpit's internal speakers. Shortly after everything started to return to normal the lcl started flowing in through the invisible little holes on the bottom of the plug, (A.N. Seriously, do they ever show us where the lcl comes in, and they must have had a bitch of a time wiring the cockpits, I can just see the techs getting electric chaired due to faulty wiring, well anyways back to the story.) Shinji started to feign fear "uhhh Miss. Misato, why is there liquid leaking in here." "don't worry, once your lungs are filled with LCL your blood will be oxegenated directly, It's okay you'll get used to it." Ritsuko said to Shinji in her usuall, I-know-more-than-you-do-so-do-what-I-say voice. "Tastes like blood." Shinji said sounding as whiney as possible. The Eva then started to move to the launch platform.

And I leave you all hanging hahahaha. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, and the obnoxious cliff hanger, but I tried to write the fight scene a good five times, and I still haven't gotten it right so I am just going to post it and finish the fight scene, as the next chapter… However if I get enough requests I will put in the aftermath of the fight into the chapter. I plan to update on Monday, so time is of the essence. If you want to know one of the reason's I haven't been updating check my Love Hina story, I have the info in the after note. Hope you enjoyed the chapter

Ja Ne


	4. The Good Samaritan

Sorry this took so bloody long, I have had to format my comp over 5 times, and I've gone through two graphic cards these past months. So I should go faster now that I got all my crap in line. So without further adue here is the next chap

The Second Chance  
Chapter 4: The Good Samaritan

"Alright," Shinji said closing his eyes and concentrating on the fight at hand "I did this once, I can do it again." He whispered to himself starting to walk forward. One step, two steps, three steps, when the ground under one of the EVA's feet suddenly gave out, causing it to stumble.

"Dammit, I can't seem to get back up either." Shinji told himself, trying to get the EVA back on its feet, when he suddenly felt as if he was being picked up. "What the hell?" he exclaimed as he noticed the glowing red light in the center of the view screen. "Cra…" was all he got out when he suddenly felt the head bursting pain in his right eye. "Ahhh!" He screamed in pain as the attack continued to beat away at the EVA's skull, finally piercing and sending it flying into a high rise building.

"My dear…let me take over." A quiet, feminine voice said in the back of his mind.

"Huh?" Shinji said, barely clinging to consciousness.

"My dear, let me take control for you, so you may rest." The voice repeated.

"What? I, I don't understand…" Shinji said before passing out in the cockpit.

"Oh my god! He's walking! HE'S WALKING!" Ritsuko shouted, eyes wide with excitement. "Maya, what's his synch ratio?" She ordered off to the nearby tech.

"It's stabilized at 43, Ma'am." Maya responded.

"This is impossible! It took Rei months before she could even synch." Ritsuko said smiling broadly. It was then that the EVA fell, sending the command center into a frenzy.

"Shinji!" Misato shouted as the EVA belly flopped onto the ground "Get up Shinji! Get up!" Misato shouted as the angel approached the EVA and lifted it up beginning an assault on the skull, filling the command center with Shinji's scream. "Get a hold of yourself Shinji, you aren't the one getting hurt!" Misato yelled at him, trying to get him to focus on the battle. But to no avail. The EVA was soon launched into a building where something unexpected happened. There was absolute silence.

The next thing Shinji knew, he was in a field full of flowers. "W-where am I?" Shinji asked himself looking left to right at the field he appeared in.

"You are a visitor in my world my dear." A feminine voice whispered in Shinji's ear, as it draped its arms over Shinji's shoulders. "Um…w-who are you?" Shinji yelped tripping as he moved away.

"I, my dear, am the soul of the EVA you are piloting" she said giving Shinji the first good look he got of her. She was approximately six-foot, with long golden brown hair, and the most vibrant green eyes shinji had ever seen, they seemed to glow with and internal fire, and this all framed a smile that only talked of the joys of this world.

"Wait, I'm in the EVA!" Shinji inquired surprised.

"You are not so much in the EVA, as you are looking inside of it. I, like all conscious beings, have a sub-conscience, and since you are synchronized with me while being unconscious, I can allow you to see this world of mine." She replied, never losing the amazing smile on her face.

Suddenly the world looked like it was shaking, but didn't feel like it. "What was that?" Shinji asked nervousness showing on his face.

"It appears that your opponent is growing tired of waiting." She replied, looking up at the sky. "I will tend to this, please use this time to rest." She said, turning around and starting to walk away.

"W-wait! I still have more to ask you! Just tell me your name!" Shinji shouted, running after her. He skidded to a stop as she suddenly turned.

"I have no name." She replied, then disappeared.

"Ma'am, Unit 01 is moving!" A bridge tech said as the dust from the most recent blast given by the Angel dispersed, and the command center exploded with data from the EVA.

"Is Shinji doing it?" Misato asked, her eyes never leaving the screen as Unit 01's fingers twitched.

"No Ma'am. The pilot is still unconscious." Maya replied.

"Then what the hell is moving it!" Misato shouted back suddenly freezing as she realized what was happening. "Berserker…" was the word that passed through her lips, as a loud roar shook through the hollows of Tokyo 3.

And with that the Evangelion rose to its gigantic feet, grabbed its shattered arm, and repaired it with a flash of its A.T. field. Then it began sprinting down the street, bent low, arms flailing behind it. Its right arm immediately shot out, and hit the Angel's torso with its palm, sending the angel into the high rise behind it. The purple lance then shot out of the dust cloud impaling the left shoulder of the EVA. The angel then attempted to retract the lance, when the EVA grabbed it, pulling the Angel towards it. Unit 01 then kicked the Angel into another building, tearing its lance out of its arm, and making the arm of the Angel go limp. She then threw the lance at the angel, splitting its other arm to the shoulder and bathing the street in the blue blood. The EVA then charged in to finish the fight when the angel wrapped itself around the monster's torso and self destructed, destroying the surrounding area instantly.

When the Evangelion reappeared, it was standing in its full glory. It slowly paced down the street, with a radio transmission that faintly sounded like a whimper "Mother…"

AUTHOR'S NOTES AND ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:

Well there y'all go, I finally finished this friggin chapter. I would like to thank Gray-Fox (AKA Magtec) for all of his fantastic proof-reading, I would also like to thank the .doc file this story is saved on, for surviving over 5 reformattings of it's home. Saying that I would like to say I aim to pump out these chapters faster. I'm running on an old Mac, and seeing as they have no viruses for OSX, so I should be safe a little longer. So, please review, ask questions or tell me I suck (unconstructive Flames will be used for BBQ). I'll write to y'all later

Vibious


	5. Elevator Encounter

Meh well i am back, i realise it has been a damn long time, but well life happens. Nothing to great to talk about, read the chapter, review it, dance with a strobe light. Amen

"Bright lights", were the first thoughts Shinji thought as he came into conciousness "I guess i won then, huh? Might as well get dressed then, no reason to stay in these dumb hospitals any time longer than needed." he thought sliding out of bed. Fifteen minutes, and a hot shower later, shinji was sliding into the jeans and light blue button up that were left on the chair beside his bed. Shinji then preceded to the front desk to check himself out.

"Hold the door!", a voice shouted as shinji entered an elevator. When Shinji turned to hold the elevator, he saw an orderly in black scrubs sprinting for the elevator. Immediately all the memories of his narrow survival of the attack on the NERV base came rushing back. His narrow escape from the soldiers, Misato's brave rescue attempt, Misatos Kiss, Asuka. The orderly shouting at him again, to hold the door quickly snapped him out of his reverie.

He quickly hit the door hold button, narowly stopping the doors from closing. "Thanks man", the orderly replied, panting lightly, "i just got a page, some patient is missing. One of the pilots of the evas. Must be one hell of a guy, huh?"

"Ohh yeah" shinji replied, "But why do you say that?" he replied kind of taken back. "Dude did you hear about the way that he fought with commander Ikari, you gotta have some balls to do that crazy shit, you know what i mean. Not to mention the way he took out that angel, guy must be like a freakin' ninja or something."

"A ninja?" shinji replied with a bit of a laugh. "Yeah dude the way he took that thing out", the orderly responded, his voice getting lower, "he could only be one of two things, a Ninja, or a monster."

"Those are the only options?"

"yeah well that or someone who has definite goal, someone who has a purpose, something to fight for, love or power baby, love or power."

"Well this is my floor", shinji replied as the doors, of the elevator opened "it was nice talking to you, i hope we can meat again mr, ohh yeah, what wa your name?" shinji asked as he stepped out.

"the name is Tain, and don't worry Mr.Ikari, we'll see each other again." the orderly responded as the doors shut, and the elevator, zipped off to another floor.

"well that was weird", shinji thought as he walked away from the elevator to the front desk. When he noticed misato running at him from the corner of his eye, stepping aside, a moment before she made to grab him, causing her to trip, as she lost her balance.

"Hello Ms. Katsuragi, is there something wrong?"

"Well if you can ignore the fact that i just face planted into the ground, I'm pretty good, you however are a different story. I need to take you to see your father so we can finalize your living arangements."

"Don't even bother, He will probably send me to some crappy apartment, in the middle of nowhere, well no thank you, i got plenty of yen in my bank, i'll just find my self a place." shinji said, standing straight, making him look an inch or two taller.

"Well that doesn't sound like much fun, i have a better idea, i need to find a room mate, how abou you come and live with me?" misato asked, "besides i can probably get my rent paid for by NERV, if i work it right." she thought to herself.

"well i don't know..." shinji started "Well then its decidced, as of now you are my new room mate." Misato said, before shinji could even get a chance to finish. "I'll go tell ritsuko and get it finalized." Misato finished, as she dragged shinji off to a payphone to call Ritsuko. after about 20 minutes of both parties screaming into the phone, Misato had finalized the new living arrangments of the third child Shinji Ikari, the designated pilot, of Evangelion Unit 3.

* * *

Now i realize that this is a crappy way to end my first chapter in a while, but i just wanted to get my creative juices flowing, so that my next chapter will be twice as good. Expect my next chapter in by about wednesday.

God Bless

Vibious


End file.
